


Television

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Relaxing, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television

Clint and Nate enjoyed daytime television. It was their secret obsession. So everyday for 3 hours they watched TV. Sometimes comedy shows and sometimes kid shows. Bruce often joined them reading some files but occasionally laughing with them.

While Nate does not understand most of it, he likes the pictures and colors that come on TV. He always giggles and claps.

Both Bruce and Clint are amused to see this.

Nate likes the movie Frozen very much.

Clint is very proud as the movie is about an archer.

This is a relaxing time for them as a family. No wok and missions can interrupt this time of entertainment.


End file.
